


We Come From Golden Sand and Blue Skies

by thatanimefan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: How Do I Tag, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Alphonse Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Edward Elric, Ishbalan | Ishvalan Trisha Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanimefan/pseuds/thatanimefan
Summary: Edward and Alphonse, that’s what the neighbors would call them. Inside the safety of their house, they were Edan and Anand. The two boys were often told that they were blessed because they took after their father more. They didn’t need to hide when the army checked their house.They had skin that was light enough to say it was a tan but dark enough for other Ishvalans to know they were kin. Their eyes as gold as the desert sand, their hair to just pass as a light blond.





	We Come From Golden Sand and Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Anand is Alphonse meaning young/bright 
> 
> Edan is Edward meaning fiery/determined 
> 
> Tahmee is Trisha meaning nice/forgiving

Resembool was a small close-knit community. The Elrics knew everybody and everybody knew them. So that means everyone knew that Trisha was originally from Ishval. Her dark skin, red eyes, and white hair was a dead giveaway. But the town didn’t care and when the war broke out they help her. They led away soldiers and kept her hidden when they came to Resembool. In order to help her, they even gave her the name, Trisha. The name that she had in Ishval was Tahmee. 

Edward and Alphonse, that’s what the neighbors would call them. Inside the safety of their house, they were Edan and Anand. The two boys were often told that they were blessed because they took after their father more. They didn’t need to hide when the army checked their house. 

They had skin that was light enough to say it was a tan but dark enough for other Ishvalans to know they were kin. Their eyes as gold as the desert sand, their hair to just pass as a light blond. 

Ed was 7 and Al was 6 years old when the state Alchemist started to fight in the war. They really did turn the tide in the fight. They slaughtered what they thought was every single Ishvalan. After Ishval was concerned the army swept through the close towns to see if any escaped. When they made it to Resembool the Elrics were notified. Trisha hid under the floorboards of the Rockbell house. Her sons played with Winry as Granny cooked stew. 

No soldiers bothered them.

—

Ed and Al speak the language of their people. They speak in an accent that may soon be lost in time. The brothers learned it from their mother. Winry can also speak the language but not in the same tongue. 

It was common for the brothers to speak in their language at school. No one understands them so it was a perfect opportunity to talk to Winry about her parents and how sad she was without anyone knowing. 

—

Ed was young when he found out about alchemy. He was immediately obsessed with it. He would make little toys and tools out of whatever he can find. Al wasn’t much better with the obsession. 

Their mother encouraged them. She liked looking at the little trinkets her kids could make. It reminded her of Hohenheim. She knew Ed didn’t really like his father. Tahmee knew that Ed thought that life would be better if he never left. She knew all of this yet she can’t help but see her love inside both of the boys. 

_“I wish my hair was white and my eyes were red like yours.”_ Tahmee sighed when Edan told her this. _“I don’t know why people call the way I and Anand look a blessing! Why couldn’t I have your skin and eyes?”_ Tahmee picked her oldest child up and set him on her lap._ “Edan, if you had my hair, eyes, and even skin then you know what could happen. You and Anand really are lucky that you look more like your father. And I think your eyes are beautiful. Go call your brother I need to tell you both something.”_

Ed went and got Al. When they came back to their mother she put them on her lap. _“As you two know I’m from Ishval so you two are half Ishvalan. But your father is not-”_ Edan cut her off. _“He was an Amestian!”_ Tahmee laughed lightly at her son. _“No, no he wasn’t. He was the last of the Xerxes people. That means you two are half Ishvalan and half Xerxesian. You two are very special. I don’t know much Xerxes other than the people there loved Alchemy. That’s probably why you two are so good at it.” _

—

Then the sickness came. 

Tahmee knee she wouldn’t make it much longer. When Al and Ed were 8 and 9 they lost their mother. At 10 and 9 they trained under Izumi. At 11 and 10 they were going to try human Transmutation to bring back their mother. But it quickly turned into a nightmare. Ed lost his arm and leg. Al lost his body. 

Granny found them because they were late for dinner. She found Edan half dead and Anand gone. 

They were visited by Colonel Mustang when Ed started to recover. He told them that they should join the military. In order to restore their body’s back to the way, they used to be. A year later Edward had atomail that fit him perfectly. In the end, Edward Elric gets the name Fullmetal Alchemist. 

—

Nina’s dead so is Alexander. 

Edward Elric sat next to his younger brother as the rain poured on their faces. “Brother, my armor is getting stiff. The rain isn’t good for it.” Al got up from where he sat and saw another Ishvalan in front of them. “You boy. Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?” The man with the scar pulled back his hand as al screamed: “BROTHER!” Al was able to grab him and pull Ed backward. 

The clock rang in the background as Ed transmuted a wall around the man. The brothers ran for the stairs but they soon collapsed under them. As they fell Ed made a way of escaping, giving them enough time to run down the roads. 

“What the hell is his problem! Why is he going after his own kin? Making enemies isn’t something that I- well it wasn’t something that I avoided.” The brothers ran down an alleyway but the man's alchemy soon caught up. “What is your problem! Why are you even after us? Isn’t enough Ishvalan blood spilled?” Edward tried to plead. “As long as there are cheaters there must be destroyers.” Al and Ed made a weapon out of pipes near. “I guess we will have to fight our way out of this one.” Ed charged and the man smirked. “A gutsy one aren't you. But… you are too slow.” The man was able to get ahold of Al’s left side. 

“You bastard!” Yelled Ed as he charged again. “Too slow.” The man was able to grab ahold of Ed’s arm and destroyed his coat. Anand is screaming for Edan to run away. But Edan will never run. He will never leave his brother behind. So he charges again. But this time the man destroys his arm. Without it Edan can’t fight. “I’ll give you this moment to pray to god.” Anand is still yelling for Edan to leave. “Are you going to kill my little brother after me?” “You are the only one receiving judgment today.” “Then promise me that you will leave my brother alone.” “I promise.” _“From Ishvala we are all created as his children. To Ishvala I return with his arms open.”_ The man stops. He hesitated. _“How dare you pray to Ishvala. You-you Amestian!” “I swear on my mother's red eyes and white hair that I am no Amestian.”_ The man backs away. He was about to kill another child of Ishvala. His own kin! _“But your hair and eyes you are still half Amestian!” “My brother and I are no such thing. Both my parents come from the land of the desert. One Ishvalan and the other Xerxesian.” “Then why! Why do you work with the military?” “The best way to change something is from the inside.” _

There was a gunshot. Roy Mustang is standing a couple of feet away with his gun aimed at the sky. “That’s enough no more blood will be shed today.” He handed Hawkeye his gun forgetting that it is raining. The two run at each other. But Edan gets up. He runs at Scar with only one thing in mind. ‘I will not allow another brother to die.’ He steps in front of Mustang blocking the attack. _“Why do you defend him? He has killed our people!” “But he is a good man. Hatred doesn’t stop more hatred. It only adds to it.” “Fine… I will leave. But this fight is not over!”_ And with that scar escapes. 

—

After that Ed got yelled at by Al. 

The entire Team Mustang is in his office. 

“That man was an Ishvalan. If you think about it his revenge if justified.” 

“No way! There is no justification for what he is doing. All he is doing is saying he is a messenger for our god and killing people.” Everyone in the room is stared at Ed. “Ed, you just said our god and earlier you spoke in Ishvalan. Are you… are you Ishvalan?” No one talked as the seconds ticked by. Everyone was tense. “Yes. Yes, I and my brother are for Ishval.” Roy slumped in his chair. Riza’s eyes were wide. Armstrong looked down at his feet. Havoc relit his cigarette. Hughes did the same as Roy. 

“But your hair and eyes?” Asked Armstrong. 

“We are half Ishvalan, on our mother's side, and half Xerxesian, on our dads. We are the children of the desert and blue skies.” Explained Al. 

“But Xerxesian’s were extinct!” Ed laughed. “Our old man was the last one.” 

“I’m sorry.” Said Roy. “What for?” “I was apart of the slater of your people. I’m so sorry.” “You know… I didn’t think I was ever going to forgive you. But you're a good man, you were forced to do bad things. Our mother used to say that people aren’t evil or bad, just misled and scared. You regretting what you did proves that. Fear and not having proper knowledge can lead people to do bad things.” 

—

“Edward Alphonse, I hope you restore your bodies one day.” The brothers looked at each other and nodded. “Anand” “Edan” Roy looked at them with one eyebrow quirked up. “Those are our real names. You can call me Anand.” “And me Edan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
